


Ectober week 2016

by Kimera20



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Also found in FF, Ectober Week 2016, F/M, Just now posting it here, M/M, Multi, Werewolf!Tucker AU, not all chapters have romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17862656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimera20/pseuds/Kimera20
Summary: Ectober week drabbles, various situations (apparently the only thing I can make is fluff), the themes will be: Midnight, Ghostbusters/Skeletons, Lady in White/Witches, Pumpkin Spice/Insects and Full Moon (Black Cat and Crossroads will be drawings in my art tumblr)





	1. Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Just posting my old stuff from FF.net in here so all can enjoy

Danny, Sam and Tucker were in a hill a little outside amity park at 11:30 at night, they were sitting on a big mantle that separated them from the grass, there was a basket in the side with some food, they were talking and eating trash food, they had some coffee at hand to help them keep awake.

"Are you sure is tonight Danny?" Tucker asked for the tenth time that night.

"Yes Tuck, I'm absolutely sure" Danny said slightly exasperated but knowing Tucker just wanted to mess with him.

"Tucker you know that between us, Danny is the only expert in this theme" Sam said trying to dissuade tucker for asking again.

"Ok, ok, I just wanted to know if our date would be successful. No date of ours will be dull or my name is not Tucker Foley, Doctor Love, Techno-master" Tucker said smiling and eating some chips, glad to make his boyfriend and girlfriend laugh.

'The Freak Trio', as they are called in school by the popular crew, has been dating for two weeks. The first 'date' they had didn't even register their minds as a date until, after hanging out as always and ended up cuddling in Sam's bed, she had a thought that basically was "Oh boy... we are dating" and then she decided to tell her friends that. After it followed a long emotional talk between the three, confessions about feelings of attraction to their friends, they hugged (well it was mostly Danny doing the hugs) and shy kisses occurred, that every one enjoyed.

Since then they have been officially in a romantic relationship, their parents were aware of this and they accepted it, though Sam's parents needed a little more convincing, provided thanks to grandma Ida. In school they didn't tell anyone, they like to have their privacy, even so their peers noted a difference in their interactions, but they didn't know what it was and none of the three were going to tell them, besides it amused them greatly.

The Trio were there that night to see the draconic meteor shower that Danny has been rambling about for a month, he was telling them everything about the constellation that the meteors are named after, mentioning every star and telling them very passionately about all the other meteor showers in the year and other space events.

"It's 11:58, we should prepare to see them" Sam said after seeing the numbers in her cell phone.

Danny and Tucker agreed and leaned in their backs side by side looking at the sky with Danny in the middle. They didn't have to wait for much longer, just as the watch in Tucker's wrist sounded the arrival of midnight, a falling star showed, then another and then a lot of them. There were raining stars in the night sky.

The three stayed there enjoying the cosmic show in the company of the people they loved most, holding hands with the closest one. Tucker was already making plans for future dates as good as this one.

* * *

 

**Welp, here it is :) I've noticed a lack of Everlasting Trio fics, so I mentioned this in the slack and they liked the idea, and because I couldn't see the last meteor shower (wrong Hemisfere) and my friend Amber couldn't too (damn city lights), so at least our favorite trio could XD**

**This is one of the only two drabbles in where I had planned to have a ship, the other is Full Moo**


	2. Ghostbusters-Skeletons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny learns to scare humans, no pairings

It was a cloudy day and some of the Casper High football team were in their way to Dash's house to hang out after practice, they were passing an alleyway when Kwan heard a weird sound he couldn't recognize.

"Hey dude, did you hear that?" Kwan asked Dash, making him and the other jocks stop and listen.

"I think so, let's go and see what it is. If it's a nerd I want to wail on him, I have a lot of extra energy and I need to let it out" Dash said making some of the jocks laugh at the misfortune of the poor geek that is hiding near.

They went to the source of the sound, the jocks didn't found anybody at first sight, curious they started to look around, hoping to find something to distract them of their boredom. Suddenly they heard a pained echoing moan, seeming to come from the end of the alleyway, they came closer there to see what it was, some barely noticed that a green dense fog had started to from around them, but quickly forgot about it when they saw some movement in the shadows.

From the earth, a glowing skeleton was surging, making the pained moans they heard before. After coming out of the floor entirely, the skeleton looked at the jocks with empty eye sockets and let out an inhuman scream and started to run towards the jocks at a really fast pace. The humans, seeing the undead coming for them, ran out of the alleyway screaming, very unmanly, for their lives and some of them would need a change of underwear when they reach home.

The skeleton stopped it's persecution when the humans were out of view, then it started to laugh in a boyish voice. While laughing, flesh and skin in a black jumpsuit appeared, Danny Phantom stood there laughing at the reactions the jocks made. Danny stopped laughing but his smile didn't leave his face, he was actually very happy at being able to scare some humans.

He has been teased countless of times by the other ghosts because he couldn't scare, even when he tried. When he appeared people were so used to him that his mere presence didn't bring fear and when he tried to be scary he was just too awkward or ended up being more funny than scary. In one of his visits to Clockwork, he ranted about it and how he really didn't wanted to scare people, the Master of Time suggested, in an unnecessary mystic way in Danny's opinion, that he looked at it like a prank. With that in mind he give it a try with the jocks and it was a success in his opinion, he finally found his own way of scaring.

_"Who you gonna call?"_

_"Ghostbusters!"_

Danny jumped in the air and made a started yell at the sudden noise, calming down right away at noticing it coming from his cell phone, he reached for it and opened it seeing a text from Tucker inviting him to the Nasty Burger. Danny answered and started his fly to the fast food place, wondering when tucker changed his tone.

* * *

 

**Here is Ghostbusters/Skeletons! I didn't thought I could put 2 themes in one drabble but there you have it XD**


	3. Lady in White-Witches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Tucker put customs for Halloween  
> Warning (?) boys crossdressing (you know for customs, nothing else)

"Why do we have to dress like this again?" Tucker asked, trying to put some purple leggings.

"Because we lost our bets, remember?" Danny answered, searching the boots his sister gave to him for this occasion.

"Yes... but didn't we bet something with Sam too?" Tucker asked, still trying to find a way out.

"True, but we bet that she was going to wear all white, not that we would change our customs" Danny said while looking under his bed.

Danny and Tucker were in Danny's bedroom putting on their customs for that Halloween night, they had the brilliant idea of betting the customs they were going to use, based in what ghosts appeared to fight, in the end the three lost their bets and Danny ended up going as a witch, Tucker as Sam and Sam as the lady in white.

"Aha!" Danny exclaimed when he found the boots he was looking for.

"Are you sure you can wear those?" Tucker asked feeling sorry for his friend, Danny was holding two black, leathery, high-heeled boots .

"Yes, why?" Danny asked, not knowing why his friend looked so troubled.

"Dude, those heels are huge!" Tucker exclaimed "Can you even walk in those?" he asked

"Of course I can" Danny said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Really?" Tucker asked him, raising an eyebrow in disbelieve.

Danny only shrugged and putted on the boots, he walked around his friend with a skill Tucker has only seen in women on TV.

"How in the name of the Ghost Zone can you do that?" Tucker asked, really impressed by what Danny just did.

"Jazz tended to cross-dressing me like a doll when we were little, and I could since then, besides is not really hard" Danny said

Tucker decided to drop the theme and decided to see it as another weird thing of Danny, like when he learned to tell the time just by looking at the sun or stars, Danny had crept him out for weeks before he knew what Danny was doing.

"I think we should put the customs now, Sam will be here at any time" Tucker said.

They finished putting their customs, Tucker was in combat boots, purple leggings, black and green skirt, black tank top and he decided at the last minute to put purple lipstick. Danny was wearing the high-heeled boots, black leggings a black skirt that reached his knees, a red shirt with a black coat and a pointy witch hat.

A few minutes later they went to the living room to wait for Sam to appear, they didn't have to wait for long, ten minutes later Sam was knocking in the door of Fenton-Works, Danny opened the door before his parents could reach it and shoot ecto-goop at anybody behind the door.

"Hi Sam, ready to go?" Danny asked, smiling at his friend. She was wearing a white dress that reached to her barely visible white combat boots, she had a white wig and her make-up was simple and made her look like a classic ghost.

"Of course I am. Nice boots by the way, synthetic leather?" Sam asked, she was always making sure everything they used wasn't part of any animal.

"Yes Sam, don't worry" Danny said, used to his friend antics.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go, the candy awaits!" Tucker exclaimed grabbing Danny and Sam wrists and dragging them to start they Halloween night.

* * *

 

**Here is Lady in White/Witches! I'm actually happy for putting the two themes in one XD**


	4. Pumpkin spice-Insects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small ghost took a ride in Danny's backpack in his way to school

"So... this jungle has ghost dinosaurs?" Danny asked, turning to his mentor, Clockwork was a few feet behind him, letting the young halfa explore the nearby jungle.

"Yes Daniel, the dinosaurs lived for millions of years and leaved thousands of ghosts, this jungle is one of the entrances to their realm" Clockwork said, amused at Danny's curiosity.

Danny and Clockwork where in an island in the Ghost Zone, just outside of a jungle with huge glowing trees and weird plants. Clockwork, being Danny's guardian, has been teaching him about the Infinite Realms and early that day he helped Danny with his history homework, after that they made a little tour of the nearest islands from the Clocktower. Danny had left his backpack in the floor near some bushes and was looking curiously at the nearly trees, trying to see any dinosaur ghosts, though he had not been lucky.

"I suggest you go home Daniel, it is 7:21 and you have 29 minutes to not be late to class today" Clockwork said after looking at one of his watches.

"Oh right, thanks Clockwork. See you tomorrow" Danny said while waving and grabbing his backpack, he started to make his flight to the Fenton Portal.

After Danny had left, Clockwork made a portal to his tower and started to see the time line with an amused smile, he was eager to see the events of today.

Danny reached the school 5 minutes early than usual, meaning that the last bell ringed just when he was passing the entrance doors making him run to his first class, he hoped Mr. Lancer was in a good mood that day, he really didn't want to have problems.

"Sorry I'm late!" Danny blurted out while opening the door of the classroom, panting for the running he took.

"By your record, you are early Mr. Fenton, come in and take your seat" Mr. Lancer said, surprised that Danny was not as late as usual.

Danny nodded and went to sit with his friends, glad that Mr. Lancer didn't give him a detention, he sat in his desk and put his things out of his backpack just when Mr. Lancer started his class. The class continued like normal, people were talking, jocks were shouting about football, the popular girls were gossiping, the nerds were discussing about video games and the trio was talking about ghosts; but five minutes before the class ended a scream from Paulina made everyone quiet at the sudden noise.

"Ughh! A horrible insect want to sting my flawless skin" Paulina yelled and pointed to something in the floor.

That something made everyone, except the trio, to back away and stare at it. It was a glowing purple scorpion with yellow markings in its exoskeleton and with glowing green eyes that were looking at Paulina with curiosity. It didn't seem too scary except for the size, it was as big as a common cat and that freak out the students and teacher. Dash, trying to look brave and be the hero, attempted to stomp the scorpion, only for the scorpion to hiss at him and try to grab his foot with its pincers, Dash screamed and backed away with the rest of the class. The scorpion got bored, and went back from where it came, to Danny's backpack.

"Mr. Fenton why did you bring a ghost to the school?" Mr. Lancer asked still a little scared for the big insect.

"I didn't bring it Mr. Lancer. I don't know how it came to my backpack" Danny said, though he suspected it was in the jungle island, when he left it in the floor.

"Can you put it away with one of your parents weapons?" Mr. Lancer asked, everyone knew of the Fenton jobs, they assumed that they gave Danny some weapons to fight ghosts.

"Uhh... no Mr. Lancer, I don't think the school would approve to me to have weapons, but I think I can make it stay in my backpack" Danny said, he knew the scorpion wasn't going to hurt him, it didn't before when he was running around.

"Very well, please be sure to keep it in your backpack while you are in my class" Mr. Lancer said just before the bell ringed.

All the students left the classroom in a hurry, they didn't want to stay near the dangerous looking ghosts more than necessary. Paulina was one of the most vocal complaining of "disgusting insects", making Sam mutter angrily under her breath of how people were ignorant that scorpions were arachnids and innocents creatures. Danny decided to go on with his day, only being very careful with his backpack, it wouldn't be good if the scorpion was molested.

Danny went to his math and chemistry classes without incident, the scorpion was content to being in his bag, it wasn't until his way to lunch that it was disturbed. Dash had pushed Danny against the lockers, in doing so, the backpack hit the lockers violently and woke up the ghost, it came out of his hiding place and saw the blonde that tried to smash it, wailing in the halfa's face, annoyed by this, the scorpion climbed to Danny's shoulder and tried to pinch the blondes nose while hissing in warning.

Dash was surprised when he saw the big scorpion in the geek shoulder, and he ran away screaming when his face almost got pinched by the insect. Danny was surprised that the ghost defended him and more when it didn't went back to the bag, the scorpion appeared to be very comfortable in his shoulder. He smiled and petted it as thanks, amazed that the ghost seemed to like it and made his way to the lunch room, once there he made his way to his friends.

"Hi Danny... why is that thing in your shoulder?" Tucker asked.

"Hi guys. Uhh... I don't know why is in there, it just seems to like my shoulder" Danny said making sure to not shrug.

"I think that's adorable" Sam said while taking a picture of the scorpion in his shoulder with her cell phone.

"Do you think it likes food?" Tucker asked, eating one of the pumpkin spiced muffins his mum had made for him. The three friends knew that Mrs. Foley did the best muffins they ever ate, when she made, Tucker always grabbed some to share with his friends.

"Hmm... only one way to find out" Danny said grabbing one muffing from tucker.

He took a little piece of the muffin and offered it to the scorpion, they were amazed when it grabbed the offering and started to eat it, they had never saw a scorpion eat and Sam took a video of it, saying that she always liked this kind of animals. The scorpion ate three more pieces until it was satisfied, the trio continued with their classes and were happy that the jocks feared the scorpion enough to leave them alone for the day.

After school, Danny told Sam and Tucker that he couldn't keep it in his house full of ghost weapons, so he was going to return it to the Ghost Zone later in the day. When he reached his home, Danny made sure his parents weren't in the lab and opened the portal. After flying for some time he reached the jungle island he visited early and putted the scorpion in the floor, near some trees, Danny petted it one last time as farewell and went home. The scorpion was happy with its adventure in the Living Zone and tried to look for a place to hide, but before it could it was gently lifted from the floor by another ghost, the scorpion knew this ghost was very powerful, because of that it didn't attacked when a blue face appeared in his vision.

"I believe Daniel will like to have your company in the tower" Clockwork said smiling at the new resident of the clocktower.

* * *

 

**This is the longest drabble I made, I'm actually satisfaced with it, tho it may be cause is my fauvorite theme of this Ectober hehehe XD**


	5. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny and Tucker are out in a date in a full moon. Werewolf!Tucker AU

It happened every month, it's a tradition Danny and Tucker began when they started to date, every full moon they went to a secluded part in the park, hidden from curious eyes they found this clearing in the trees, it wasn't too big but it was perfect for the two of them.

Danny was in his ghost form, sitting in the grass and waiting for tucker to appear, he had brought some sandwiches, tucker's favorite lemonade and some meat in an icebox. Danny was starting to worry when suddenly a big brown wolf with glasses and a red beret, tackled him from behind.

"Ahh! Tuck don't scare me like that" Danny said amused to the wolf.

The wolf snorted and push himself out of Danny, like all werewolves, when the full moon appeared in the night sky tucker couldn't change to his humanoid form, and unlike most werewolves he didn't went to the forests to pass the night, this was why they were in a secluded clearing in the local park, he preferred to stay with his boyfriend in the city, he was a city wolf according to Danny.

Danny and Tucker sat together in the grass, or more like Tucker laid half of his body in Danny's lap, he enjoyed when Danny petted his fur, which he did after receiving Tucker special puppy eyes. Danny kept petting tucker for a few minutes until the wolf stomach growled in hunger.

"He he, do you want something to eat?" Danny asked Tucker smiling at the more intense puppy eyes the wolf gave.

"Woof!" Tucker exclaimed with a big grin in his face, he knew Danny brought food to their date.

"Alright, alright, don't be impatient" Danny said while reaching for the icebox.

Danny putted out some sandwiches for him and the meat for Tucker. The meat was fresh and raw, werewolves liked it more when it was raw if they were in their wolf form, for them it tasted better. While they were eating Danny told Tucker about all the constellations they could see in the clearing, his ghosts fights of the day, the new video game they would try o beat Sam in and more. Tucker liked to listen to Danny's voice and responded with growls, barks and body language, they didn't have a problem with communication, they had been friends since very young and always understood what the other was saying.

They spent all the night like this, enjoying their company and eating. At 4 a.m. the moon disappeared under the horizon and Tucker could transform to his human self once again.

"Oh yes, finally!" Tucker exclaimed standing up and stretching his arms and legs.

"Welcome back, want some ice cream?" Danny offered Tucker.

"Of course I want" Tucker said sitting besides Danny and grabbing the treat. He brought the plastic cup to his face and before he could ate it Danny stopped him.

"Eat it with a spoon Tuck, you are not a wolf now!" Danny exclaimed amused, rolling his eyes at his fried antics and holding a spoon to Tucker.

"He he woops" Tucker said smiling sheepishly while grabbing the spoon.

"Wanna come for a flight?" Danny asked Tucker when they finished the ice cream.

"Sure, let's go!" Tucker exclaimed, he really liked their private flights, not so much for the heigt, but more for the proximity to each other.

Danny grabbed Tucker by his middle and launched into the starry sky, they went around the city visiting some interesting buildings, even if they couldn't enter. At that hour everyone was asleep so they didn't have to worry being seen, it wouldn't be good for them if someone saw that the ghost boy was flying with a human.

They stopped in the ceiling of the clock tower and sat there to enjoy one of the best views of the city. Tucker looked at Danny, admiring his peaceful face and stared at him thinking on how lucky he was to have such a great boyfriend, Danny looked at him and smiled in a way Tucker knew it was only for him. Reaching for his boyfriend's face Tucker brought Danny's lips to his own, they shared a sweet slow kiss, then another and then they started a full make out session, that didn't stopped until the sun came up. They decided to go home, not without plans for the next date.

* * *

 

**Alright! this was my first attempt at romance, hope is good XD**

**WOOO! Ectober week is over! This was a lot of fun :D, now college is calling my name with a test in a few hours, wish my luck**


End file.
